Ben Tennyson The Wielder of The Sun
by MrDekuFan
Summary: Weeks following waking up without the Omnitrix, only for Gwen to claim it, Ben steps out into the woods to clear his mind. Wishing he could be a hero once more. Maybe his wish will be granted by two ancient spirits longing for a successor? (AU One-Shot)


**This is a nice little One-Shot I'm posting to help get me into a more consistent writing mood. So I can get back to my current fic, as well as post my upcoming crossover between Ben 10 and Nanatsu no Taizai.**

 **This is an AU based off of the episode "Gwen 10"**

 **If people like this enough, maybe there will be more chapters following this Ben's journey as the bearer of The Grace Sunshine and the Divine Axe Rhitta? Perhaps even a full story?**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or Nanatsu no Taizai**

* * *

Ben sat at the campfire gazing up into the morning sky, bored out of his mind. He, Gwen, and Grandpa Max were stopped at a mundane campsite to rest up for the night. While Gwen was having a blast, Ben had been bent out of shape for the entirety of the trip thus far.

"It isn't fair…" He silently whined, glancing over at Gwen who bore the alien watch called the Omnitrix. He once wielded it… until he woke up and it was no longer on his wrist. Why did his snobby cousin have to get it and not him? Why couldn't he be a hero?

"Oooh I wonder what I'm gonna call this one!" Gwen exclaimed, cycling through her aliens. Ben shook his head. Why? Was she rubbing it in? Ben was temporarily blinded by a flash of green, as Gwen stood tall as Four Arms. Standing at over 10 feet tall, wearing her typical blue shirt proportioned to fit her massive form. And a full head of auburn hair.

"Wooh, yeah!" Gwen stood around, flexing her four biceps simultaneously. " What do ya think of this dweeb?" She taunted Ben. He could only look down, and frown.

"Nothing" He muttered, maintaining a slight frown on his face. Gwen smiled smugly.

"Don't be such a downer. Maybe you'll get lucky some other time eh?" Ben ignored her comments, warming his hands by the fire. Gwen let out an exasperated sigh. Ever since she picked up the Omnitrix, Ben had been feeling down. Never his normal bratty, arrogant self Gwen remembered him well for..

"Well I'm gonna go help Grandpa get firewood. Cheer up, kay?" Gwen said, walking off. When she was out of earshot, Ben stood up.

"This has been the worst summer ever… just….. Why?" He was powerless, always in the way, always the one needing to be protected. It was always Gwen doing the saving, getting all the attention. Always being… awesome. Just like he once was.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" Ben started walking off into the forest, hoping to clear his mind. "Why did it have to be taken from me?"

"Who am I kidding? The whole universe is against me." He whined, looking down at the ground as he walked. He remembered the day he woke up, having remembered bearing the watch, but Grandpa Max and Gwen having no memory of it. Only to then arrive at the campsite where it all started, and be humiliated by his own cousin who now bears it.

Was he being punished for his own behavior when he wore it? His arrogance, his self absorbed attitude?

"Pfft. Gwen is right. I should stop sulking so much and just be boring old me." Ben mumbled, somewhat sarcastically. Ben came to a stop at a clearing, looking towards the rising sun. The Sun was a beacon of hope for many, a lifegiver. But Ben never thought about how beautiful it actually was. He glared in its direction for many minutes, before his own mind was invaded.

"Boy…" Ben heard a chorus of two combined voices in his head. Both were deep and masculine.

"Great, now I'm going cucu" He groaned.

"Don't speak of us so dismissively child!" They pridefully commanded within him. Ben stopped moving. He really was going nuts.

"Wha-? Who are you?" Ben said out loud, confusion flashing across his face. Never before did anything foreign speak in his mind. Not even before he lost the Omnitrix.

"We are the wills of Mael of the Goddess Clan, and Escanor the Lion's Sin of Pride."

Ben visibly scoffed. "Who are those guys? And what do you want with some powerless nobody like me?"

"We are the former masters of The Sun, now listen well. Now you are weak, standing in your cousin's shadow just as she stood in yours."

"Yeah? What about it?" Ben huffed, crossing his arms.

"You long to reclaim what was once yours. As the Omnitrix was your only source of power, without it, you are nothing."

"I already know that… now what do you want from me? I don't want some voices in my own hear rubbing it in" Ben was getting annoyed.

"But who decided that you shall be powerless?"

"Beats me…" Ben was wishing the voices inside him would just go away. He already gets reminded of the questions they've asked on a daily basis.

"Child, follow our voices if you wish to stand beside your cousin." The voices again commanded. Ben gave in. What could he possibly lose from this? If Ben understood their meaning correctly, maybe… just maybe something good could come of it. He let out a sigh.

"Alright, fine but I gotta get back to Grandpa Max soon."

"Follow…" The voice repeated in Ben's head, growing in volume as he approached wherever they wanted him to be. Eventually he reached a point where the voices just stopped. Ben searched around, seeing nothing but trees.

"Ach, okay so now what? Did you just lead me out to the middle of nowhere or something?" Ben's shoulders slouched. He just sat down on the ground, and waited. Many minutes passed, he was ready to just walk back to the campsite. But then...

"Let there be light!" In an instant, Ben was blinded by a flash of light, and thrown backwards. He opened his eyes again, seeing a large smoldering crater in the Earth. He stood up, approaching the crater. Ben gasped at what he saw.

"...cool" Was all he could mutter. Inside the crater was the shimmering form of an ornamental looking gold colored axe. It had various symbols representing the sun on it. It had a blade shaped like a crescent moon, and was bigger than Ben's entire body. The axe was utterly beautiful.

"W-what is that?" Ben asked.

"Divine Axe Rhitta… Ben Tennyson." The voices spoke.

"Woah… just who are you guys and what is this axe?"

"For millennia our power has slept, awaiting the next worthy successor. At long last, you came!" Ben's heart rate accelerated. He had to have accidentally eaten something bad. This was too good to be true.

"But I never truly deserved the Omnitrix, I was always treating it like a toy and always messing around… I guess that's why I lost it."

"And who decided that?" The voices dismissed his comment. Ben wasn't sure how to answer that.

"The universe I guess?"

"The only one who decides that is you Ben Tennyson. Do you wish to return to what you once were? Or perhaps more?"

They had his interest. "Yeah… honestly I missed saving people and being a hero."

"Take it, if you wish to reclaim what you once were." They offered. The incredible axe appeared to shine even brightly, like a luminous sun. Yet Ben could somehow gaze at it without being blinded.

"So… cool…" Ben continued looking at it.

"Will you take it?" The voices asked. Ben stood there, awestruck for ten seconds before answering. He didn't care if he was dreaming or hallucinating. He had to be a hero. Even if only a dream.

"Yes!" He said, stepping down into the crater, grasping his hand around the axe's enormous grip.

It was in that instant, Ben felt a pain unlike any other. A burning presence embedded itself inside his body, a mysterious power and the axe accepted him.

"Welcome Ben Tennyson. The Third Bearer of Sunshine!" The voices declared, echoing in his mind until they disappeared.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed in agony, as a bright flash of light consumed a massive part of the forest."

From afar, Gwen and Grandpa Max could only wonder what the bright flash was.

"Ben!?" They both cried out, having a bad feeling he was involved.

* * *

 **So yeah that is it. If you guys want it, I could make more chapters. Or maybe even a full story if it's really liked enough.**


End file.
